Lost In The Dark
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: There are two ways of dealing with change, acceptance or forcing it to go away. With Trevor, he always tries to force it away and goes too far at times.
1. Chapter 1: The Insanity That Is Trevor

"Hey, Sam. What's going on?" Carly answered after her phone rang, glancing to her left where Johnny was still asleep, the sharing of their bed having become a regular thing since they got together. "Uh… Sam?" She said when she heard no response, her eyes narrowing when she heard thuds in the background.

"C… Carly…" Sam said, Carly launching to an upright sit when she heard the struggle and pain in Sam's voice.

"Sam?!" Carly asks, Blake overhearing it in the hallway of Carly and Johnny's house. It had been four years since she came to LS and since then, she had reunited with her family and made some new friends.

"Keep making sound, I… can't find the phone…" Sam said as Johnny woke up.

"What do you mean, can't find it-" Carly starts to ask, being cut off by Sam letting out a scream and the sound of Trevor growling accompanying her before the call cut with the sound of Trevor's boot crushing the phone which must have been on the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" Carly shouted, Blake running into the room as Johnny and Carly got up and frantically got dressed.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Something happened to Sam, she said she couldn't see… and then Trevor smashed the phone!" Carly says, having stood up too fast as the next thing Blake noticed was Carly gripping the headboard and ran to her as she was dizzy. "I'm okay, let's just go find Sam."

The three left, Carly remembering the background noises as Blake stopped at Trevor's caravan and she and Carly ran up the steps, Johnny kicking the door in and Trevor jumping back.

"I know what you're thinking… you won't find her here." Trevor says.

"Where is she?!" Carly demands, Blake aiming her gun at Trevor and pulling the trigger, Trevor screaming as he fell to his right knee.

"What did you do to your daughter?!" Blake yells.

"She and that Sammy were too close! She… she wouldn't listen to anything I said!" Trevor shouts, holding his damaged knee.

"She's 17, it's not your choice to make! You were screwing women way before that age!" Carly says in a dangerously low growl.

"Just… you want to find her, she's… at Chef's shop, the lab…" Trevor says, trying to pull himself onto a chair.

Carly, Johnny and Blake left, jumping into the Cheval Fugitive and Carly speeding to Chef's lab as Blake tried to keep her as well as herself calm.

"He's not changing…" Carly says quietly.

"I know, Carly… I hope she's okay..." Blake replied. "I'm getting very worried about her."

Blake was looking down at her lap before she looked out the window.

Carly slammed on the brakes, Blake urging her to stay in the car before running into the lab with Johnny and finding Sam collapsed across the floor.

"Blake?! John?!" Sam calls out weakly, Blake and Johnny helping her up.

"Are you okay?! Are you…" Blake started to ask, pausing as she saw the large splatter of blood on the wall nearby… then stepping back horrified as Sam turned to face her, the nail puller claws of the head of a hammer jammed into her left eye socket and the long gash telling her that it had been dragged across from the right eye, leaving blood all over Sam's face and in her hair.

"Where… where are you?" Sam asks, unable to see anything through the barely intact messes that once formed her eyes.

"Right here, kiddo… right here. Come on." Blake says, her and Johnny Sam outside and into the Cheval Fugitive.

Sam recognised the scent of Carly's gardenia scented soap and reached out, her hand resting on Carly's right shoulder and Carly turning around.

"Damn…" Carly says, grabbing an old towel and pressing it to the wounds.

"Yeah… that's you alright." Sam says, Carly finding herself thankful that Sam was incredibly lucky, as despite her eyes being practically gouged out, the hammer didn't seem to have gotten to her brain from what she could see.

"Both of you, hang onto her." Carly says, turning back and speeding off again. When at Sandy Shores Medical, Blake, Carly and Johnny helped Sam into a treatment room and onto a gurney… and Sam lightly rested two of her fingers on Carly's engagement and wedding rings.

"I told him that me and Sammy were…" Sam starts to explain, Carly seeing that there was a ring on Sam's finger too. "He… threw Sammy through the window, I don't know if he got away or…"

"We'll find him… but you rest up first, Sam." Carly says, Blake heading into the hallway.

She had enough of Trevor's insanity…

"911, what's your emergency?" The dispatcher asks.

"I need police sent over to 1214 Zancudo Avenue… a man went and hit his daughter with a hammer, blinded her." Blake says.

When K8lynn had shown up at her and Trevor's caravan, she saw police dragging Trevor out and shoving him into a squad car before she found Benson.

"Good god… what has he done now?" K8lynn asks.

"Repeatedly whacked Sam with a hammer. 911 got a call from Blake, K8lynn." Benson says, K8lynn looking at him.

"Was there anyone else there?" K8lynn asks.

"Go to the hospital." Benson says, K8lynn leaving.

When she reached the ER, she found Carly sitting down and rubbing her head, Blake with Sam in the room.

"They're checking her right now…" Carly says after K8lynn sat down. "I threw up when I saw the blood, they told me to wait out here." She says.

"Carly…" K8lynn says.

"He blinded his own daughter… now do you see why we were all trying to keep him at arm's length? He's gone crazier." Carly says.

Checking on Sam, K8lynn froze in horror when she saw the blood soaked bandages.

"Who's that? Hello?" Sam called out.

"It's me… it's K8lynn." K8lynn says, sitting down next to Sam's bed and wrapping her hand around Sam's. "It's okay… Trevor's in the 'kind' hands of the sheriff and his men."

"About bloomin' time." Sam says, K8lynn chuckling a little.

"Carly looked a little sick out there." K8lynn says.

"Blood doesn't make her throw up… she won't look at it but she's never thrown up." Sam says.

"I think she'll put that thought off for now…" K8lynn says.

"She better not for too long…" Sam says, stopping as she heard the doctor who had previously examined her and run the scans approached the room outside. "Strange how… the sharpness of hearing shoots up after the sight is gone."

"Yes, that does tend to happen. The body adapts to these things." The doctor says, glancing at his clipboard which contained Sam's sheets. "Right… the hammer did very bad damage to the eyes, as if it wasn't already obvious… the discovered bit is that the hammer scraped into the frontal lobe a bit."

"Is that why I… don't remember how long I've been here?" Sam asks.

"Yes, this area manages your sense of time… as well as sense of logic and sequential events." The doctor says, attaching the board back to the bed.

"Sequential as in…" Sam questions.

"What's 6+4?" The doctor asks.

"6, 4… 6… oh… right…" Sam says.

"As in the order things go in, like 1, 2, 3, 4 is in a sequence. You know that but you don't have a sense of it, if that makes… sense." The doctor says.

"How… much damage exactly?" K8lynn asks.

"Hard to tell but it seems to be… well, enough." The doctor says.

"Damn him… she was right, he's never gonna change." Blake says.


	2. Chapter 2: Life Without Seeing?

"Just a few more steps…" Sammy said quietly as he limped into the ER… and nearby, saw Carly getting blood drawn.

"Sammy!" Carly says, hopping off of the gurney and running over, the two hugging for a few seconds. "How the hell are you still alive?!"

"Trevor never looks at where he's aiming… below the window happened to be where the trash bags are kept when the bin overflows I guess… softened the fall enough that I didn't shatter my skull, I hope." Sammy says, tensing and hissing as Carly's arms moved, Carly feeling something and turning Sammy, seeing the lid of an opened can jammed in his back between two ribs. "Yeah… but that happened."

"You are seriously one lucky person… you could've ended up in the morgue." Carly says, Sammy seeing the bandage on her arm.

Helping him steady himself, Carly helped Sammy into Sam's room and Sam and Sammy hugged.

"Heh… I'd know the feel of your whopping hands any day." Sam says quietly.

"Are you… blind?" Sammy asks.

"I am?... that explains the swollen shins." Sam says, jokingly but confirming too.

"This is fucked up…" Carly says, turning and seeing Johnny before the two hugged and Blake and Franklin hugging.

At the same time in Paleto Bay, Immy's head snapped up, which worried Eli.

"Babe, you alright?" Eli asks, Immy calling Carly.

"Immy?" Carly says.

"What happened?" Immy asks.

"Trevor went batshit and tried to kill Sam and Sammy…" Carly says.

"Is she… how are they?" Immy asks.

"Sammy went through a window… and Sam is blind." Carly says, Immy letting out a strangled cry. "It's gone too far this time… I hope he gets the death penalty."

"You and me both… you still feeling sick?" Immy says.

"Just had blood drawn… results should be back soon." Carly says.

"You… given it any thought? You know, what the blood test can tell you?" Immy asks.

"Yeah… five weeks or thereabouts…" Carly says.

"I had actually… had a hint. That machine I was working on a few weeks back, the one that scans the whole body at once. It said you were pregnant… then it didn't, then it did, it kept alternating between the two. I thought it was just a fault but… maybe it was really because it was so early into it and all the traces were still mild, bordering between being positive or just normal." Immy says.

"Maybe… this early, it's gonna flip flop. Norah said she had to take three tests before confirming with a blood test." Carly says.

"Yeah… so what kind of damage exactly is Sam on the receiving end of?" Immy asks, Carly knowing she was going to get together some of her tools and devices.

"Her corneas are scratched up all to hell… they're talking about donor ones." Carly says, Johnny's hand holding hers.

"Not gonna happen. You know Sam, the knowledge that she'd have a dead person's eyes would drive her insane." Immy says, Carly knowing what she meant, how crazy Sam went when faced with something dead. It was one of the reasons she refused to kill anyone even in the worst times.

"Yeah… they have her sedated now." Carly says, shaking slightly. "I've never been so scared, Immy… he could've killed them."

"I know… you keep yourself calm and I'll be around in a bit, see what I can do about Sam." Immy says.

The two hung up, Johnny making the next call.

"Johnny, don't you ever sleep?!" Jack asks.

"Where's Rey?" Johnny asks.

"Uhh… if my ears are right, she's at the kettle probably making coffee." Jack says.

"Sam and Sammy are in the ER." Johnny says, Rey's footsteps becoming louder as she ran to the phone and took it from Jack.

"What happened?!" Rey asks, panicking.

"Trevor tried to kill them… he blinded Sam, hit her with a hammer." Johnny says, Rey screaming in rage.

At the same time, Trevor was thrown into a cell and the door was slammed, Trevor standing up.

"I've been waiting to lock you in here a long time… I just wish it was under better circumstances other than you trying to kill your daughter and her fiance." Benson says.

"I was… fixing things before they went too far! I tried that with Carly and Johnny and look at them, newly eloped!" Trevor shouts.

"Because you didn't give them a choice!" Trevor heard, looked and saw Carter. "It's called growing up, Trevor… Carly, Sam, Blake… they're not those little girls we knew. I welcomed that they grew up… why didn't you? Why'd you refuse to, Trevor?" Carter says.

"They were doing more than growing up… they cut me out of their lives, Blake's the reason I'm in this damn cell!" Trevor says.

"The reason you're here is because you tried to murder Sam and Sammy… it's your own damn fault." Carter says before leaving.

Reaching the ER, Carter found Carly leaned against the wall with a serious but nervous look on her face when she saw him. Carter walked over to his 20 year old niece, resting a hand on her right shoulder.

"I think you might want to sit down for this, Uncle Carter." Carly says, Carter turning concerned and rubbing her shoulders.

"What's the matter, Violet?" Carter asked. "You can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant." Carly says, Carter's mouth falling open in shock.

"Carly… that's… that's great news." Carter said before hugging his niece. "You're gonna be a mother."

"It is, it's… overwhelming. First time around, I'm excited but… scared." Carly says after the two let go.

"Have you told Johnny yet?" Carter asked. "I bet he'll be happy about the news."

"He's delighted. He's already picking out names for this little one." Carly says as Johnny walked over to them, Carter and Johnny hugging.

"Hey, congratulationson being a father, Johnny." Carter complemented him.

"Thanks… just a bit nervous on telling the others." Johnny says after they let go, his left hand lightly grabbing Carly's shaking right one.

"I was nervous when I told everyone that my ex-fiancee was pregnant with Blake, but I was ecstatic. Even with Norah and Charlie." Carter explained. "Don't worry, it's normal, you two."

Carter went to check on Sam, who reached her hand out and him grabbing it.

"This feels weird… not physically seeing you." Sam says as Carter brushed her hair back.

"I know how it feels, Sam." Carter said,before touching her left cheek. "I'm sorry that the bastard did this to you."

"I just wanted him to listen… his kids aren't kids anymore." Sam says, Carter knowing that she was referring to Camari recently joining the Navy and Rey becoming romantically involved with Jack.

"I know… I know, Sam." Carter said softly, before holding on to her right hand. "You kids have grown up so much. Sometimes, I wish that you'll stop growing, but… we have to let it go."

"Yes we do." Sam says.

Out in the hallway, Blake handed a bottle of ginger ale to Carly, who slowly sipped it to take the edge off of the nausea.

"Did it work?" Blake asked.

"A bit… I have a feeling that this little one's being restless like her mom." Carly says.

"Wait… little one?" Blake asked confused before looking down at Carly's flat stomach.

"Blood test came back positive… you're gonna be an aunt." Carly says, Blake smiling and the two hugging.

"Carly Jade! I'm so happy!" Blake squealed. "I'm going to be Auntie Blakey!"

The two let go before seeing Max drag a drunken Lunch into the ER.

"Not again." Carly says with a slight laugh, seeing _Lynnette_ written on Lunch's forehead.

Blake started laughing, after seeing that. "This day gets crazier, but worse and with how Lunch is, strangely funny…"

"Let go of me!" Lunch slurred, trying to shove Max away.

"Why you bring her here?" Blake asked. "She so drunk and a dumbass right now."

"Didn't want to take her home with the way…" Max says before "Lynnette!" was heard, Carly knowing that voice.

"Calm down, Mom!" Lunch says.

"Damn!" Blake sweared. She knew who it was too.

"Selena, just calm down! It's been a fucked up night!" Carly says as Selena stormed over to them and her eyes narrowing at the small brunette who she partly blamed for Steve's death.

"Look at my daughter!" Selena hissed. "If Steve was alive and breathing, he could have taken care of Lynnette!"

"Hey, don't blame stuff on her!" Blake defended her cousin. "He should have died for the way your soon to be husband tried to come onto me with them fuckin' bad pun jokes. I thought he was my friend until he tried to touch me. I'm glad he's dead!"

"Steve was a fucked up mess of a man, if you could even call him a man with how many times he had tried to kill me and my family, Selena. I'm sorry but you're too damn brain dead to tell fucked up men apart from decent and caring ones!" Carly says.

"Yeah, I'm still glad I broke his hand and kicked him in the balls when he had me against the door of his bedroom, telling me that he wanted me." Blake reminded. "He even says he can do it better than my boyfriend."

Selena stormed off, Lunch offering Carly a beer.

"Can't right now, Lunchables." Carly says, Lunch turning confused but Max figured it out.

"But I'll take it, Lunch!" Blake said, taking the beer out of her hand and throwing it away.

"Carly, who are you gonna name as the godmother?" Max asks, Lunch's eyes widening in shock.

"Me, me, me!" Lunch shouted excitedly, Carly taking a deep breath to try to suppress her emotions.

Not even 2 months along and already her hormones were making her feel weird.


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Makes Three

**The next morning…**

Carly pried her heavy eyelids open, seeing Johnny set a cup of herbal tea out for her and Blake walk in with a food tray.

"When did Sam tell us all to go home?" Carly asks, sitting up.

"Actually, my dad told us to go." Blake explained. "He's planning on watching Sam overnight."

"I hope he keeps a close eye on her and Sammy… Trevor's broken out of jail countless times." Carly says as she carefully ate the pancakes, managing to keep the food down. "Little one's being restless."

But at that moment, she had no idea that Michael was in the doorway and had heard her.

"Uncle M? You okay?" Blake asks, Carly now realising it.

"Yeah… that wasn't what I thought I'd hear today though." Michael says once he recovered from the shock, Carly standing up and the two hugging.

Blake walked into the living room, finding Max and Lunch passed out there, Lunch on the floor and Max on the couch. She noticed that Lunch had a few beers bottles around her sleeping form, knowing that she partied before passed out on the floor.

"Lynnette!" Blake says, shaking Lunch awake.

Lunch gave out a burp, waking up slowly. Blake looked away from her once she smelled her breath.

"What? How the hell did I end up on the floor?" Lunch asks as Blake helped her up. "Where's C Jadey?"

"She's with her dad and Johnny in the other room." Blake replied.

"Damn… Maxie, wake up!" Lunch says, Max bolting upright and screaming.

"Where the hell?!" Max asks, looking around. "Oh, right, Klebitz house." She says as the other three ran into the room.

"Maxie J, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Johnny asks.

"Sorry, Johnny." Max says, Carly helping Lunch sit down.

"Lunchables, I'm this close to throwing all the beer left in the fridge out… if there's any left." Carly says, nudging two beer bottles away.

"Yeah, drinking all this beer, that is crazy, Lynnette…" Blake says, picking one of the empty beer bottles.

"Still one more than C Jadey had." Lunch says, no proper memory of last night.

"Can't, kiddo on the way in about 8 months." Carly says, Lunch's eyes widening in shock.

"Damn, Johnny, didn't think you-" Lunch says, screaming when Max pulled her by her hair to the bathroom and ran her head under the water.

"That's always gonna happen with Lunch." Carly says.

"That's true, if she doesn't straighten herself up before the little one's here." Blake said. "I'm wondering what type of person she'll be for the baby."

"I'm kind of scared to find out… but we know Trevor's gonna go off again." Carly says, Johnny lightly rubbing his left hand up and down her back.

"Yeah, well at least he's in jail, far away from us and even the little one." Blake said.

"Speaking of kids, when are you and Franklin gonna start trying?" Carly asks.

"Well… we've been thinking for a while now… so he's sorta waiting on my answer." Blake replied, not looking at anyone, just only looking at the floor. "He told me the other day, he wanted a girl that looks like me."

"But you're worried about…" Carly says, trailing off but Blake knew why… the medication for her disorder.

"I wanna have a baby, but I'm worry about my disorder. What if my baby has problems?" Blake asked. "I take medication to control myself, and…"

Carly wrapped her arms around Blake, the two hugging. When they let go, Blake rested a hand on Carly's stomach. She smiled sweetly before coming up with her true answer.

"Maybe, I should tell him I'm ready." Blake said. "I want us to have the same thing, cousin. A child that we can love."

"Children deserve love." Carly says.

It was when everyone was out later that Carly felt two small arms wrap around her and looked down, seeing little Charlotte.

"Hi, sweetie." Carly says, carefully picking the 4 year old up into her arms.

"Hi, Auntie Carly." Charlotte exclaims after she wrapped her small arms around Carly's neck.

"You are getting so tall, kiddo." Carly says, kissing Charlotte on her forehead.

Charlotte giggled happily at her Auntie Carly.

"Keep a secret for a bit, Char?" Carly asks, Charlotte nodding. "You're gonna have a little cousin to grow up with."

Charlotte squealed with joy, the two hugging after they were sat down.

At the hospital, Norah stopped by to check on Sam, who looked up at her.

"Hey…" Sam says as they hug.

"How you're feeling, child?" Norah asked, letting go.

"Like hell… I froze after he threw Sammy out the window, I just… I didn't fight back…" Sam says, Norah seeing Sammy in a fitful sleep nearby.

"Poor Sammy." Norah said, smoothing Sammy's hair back and him waking up. "Hey there."

"Hi, Norah." Sammy says.

Norah removing her hand. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not dead. That's a good thing." Sammy says, Norah chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, that's really a good thing. I'm still worried about you and Sam." Norah said.

"Trevor's gone too far… I hope they give that asshole the death penalty." Sam says.

"For the way he's done to you and Sam, I agree as well. But I don't know about Carter." Norah agreed.

"Let him fry after what he did." Carter says after walking in.

"You're not supportive of the death penalty, what's happened besides Sam and Sammy nearly getting killed?" Norah asks.

"Carly's pregnant. And you know Trevor's gonna go batshit if he finds out." Carter says.

"I'm surprised as well, honey, but… I think Carly's not going to be the only one who's expecting." Norah says with a smile at the end.

Carter took Norah into his arms and the two hugged and kissed.

"I'm guessing Carly won't be the only one?" Carter asked.

"These little ones are gonna grow up around each other and cause mischief in their teen years." Sam says with a slight smile.

"Yeah, they gonna turned out to be like their parents." Carter chuckled a little. "I just hoping that Charlie won't be crazy or weird in her own way."

"She's a sweet kid, she's a mix of both you and Norah, both your personalities… however she ends up, I have faith she'll be great in life." Sammy says.

"I hope so, Sammy. Charlotte is so young and she's like us and even our own child." Norah said, touching the side of his face.

Sammy and Norah hugged, Sam and Carter doing the same… but Sam's mind was distant, she was missing having her sight.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Return

**A few days later…**

"They're gonna go murder crazy. Can't believe you convinced us to tell them." Carly says as Carter led her and Johnny into the De Santa house.

"Don't worry, Violet. I have your back and even Johnny's protecting you as well." Carter reassuring his niece.

"Uncle Carter?!" Tracey called out from the living room.

"Everyone settled, Trace?" Carter asks as all three walked in.

"Mostly…" Tracey says, glancing at a drunken Amanda.

"Suburban life is boring!" Amanda slurred, Carly trying not to throw up at the strong scent of the wine.

"Amanda, please sit down." Carter said, trying to lead her away from Carly.

"Blaaah!" Amanda complained, sitting down and Carly bolting into the kitchen, Johnny following her and holding her hair back as she threw up.

"Oh shit, Carly!" Carter said, leaving to check on his niece.

"I'm okay." Carly says after she stopped, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand… but the commotion had brought Jimmy downstairs.

"What's wrong?!" Jimmy asks, handing Carly a bottle of water after opening it, Carly slowly sipping it.

"Carly's sick, that's all." Carter said.

"This time of year brings out all sorts of illnesses." Jimmy says, Johnny helping Carly sit down… but Tracey's eyes were narrowed in suspicion and she dragged her mother upstairs before returning to the others.

"Locked her in the room." Tracey says, hiding the key.

"So when did you find out?" Jimmy asks.

"Last night… right after Trevor attacked Sam." Carly says, Tracey's green eyes widening in horror.

"Trevor fucking hurt his own child?!" Tracey exclaimed, disturbed by it.

"Yeah, but the worse part of it all… she can't see. She's blind." Carter said.

"I hope they skip the trial and take him to the electric chair!" Tracey growled.

"You and me both, Trace." Carter said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So any names picked out yet?" Jimmy asks.

"If it's a girl… we want to name her Sachi." Carly says.

Upstairs, Amanda had opened her eyes halfway… and saw a slightly blurred figure with multi coloured hair.

"How the hell did you-" Amanda starts to ask, Lunch pointing to the opened window. "Go back out that-" She starts to shout.

"Shove it!" Lunch says, spraying some mist in Amanda's eyes, which evoked a scream of pain before Lunch quickly sprayed some paint on the woman.

When Lunch ran downstairs, the others saw her.

"Lynnette, what in hell's name did you do?!" Jimmy asks.

"It's called payback for C Jadey." Lunch stated.

Carly was about to respond when Amanda charged downstairs, _Madame Godzilla_ spray painted on her and Carter restrained Amanda.

"Argh, let me go! Lynnette, you're a dead little-" Amanda shouts.

"Calm your ass down!" Carter says angrily, pinning Amanda against the wall to keep her restrained.

"Look at what she did!" Amanda screamed.

"I called it… _Bitchy Mother._ Do you like my masterpiece?" Lunch asked, showing her spray paint art on Amanda.

Amanda stormed back upstairs, slamming the door and locking it as Carly glanced at Lunch.

"You better not get mine and Johnny's baby into trouble when he or she is older, Lunchables." Carly says.

"I won't, C Jadey… I might teach him or her the art of spray painting or maybe-" Lunch said, until Carly stopped her.

"No one needs to know about that, that was an accident." Carly says, Carter turning curious.

"What was?" Carter asks.

"In 9th grade, me, Lunch and Max loosened a few locker doors and glued them to the ceilings of a classroom and the gym… only for the glue to give out on one and…" Carly starts to explain.

 _ **6 years ago, Rockford Hills Academy…**_

" _Ouch!" Ethan exclaimed, rubbing his head and then turning, his eyes narrowed at Carly and Lunch as Max was hiding in the gym._

" _Her idea!" Lunch says._

" _Shut it, Lynnette!" Carly hissed, Ethan walking over and lightly tugging on Carly's hair before tightening his grip. "Ethan… just stay calm, you're not gonna beat a freshman to death, are you?! It was an accident!" She says, Lunch trying to pry Ethan off of Carly._

" _Beat it, pinky, before you have a black eye to go with that bubblegum pink hair." Ethan hissed at Lunch. "You look like a fucking freak."_

 _Ethan stumbled back after a scream, Carly's fist having collided with his right eye._

" _Call her a fucking freak again, you'll have bruises all over your body!" Carly growls._

" _How about I call you a fucking bitch for doing such a dumbass prank with a bubblegum pink haired bitch?" He slowly stood back up, before pushing her onto the ground._

" _Lunch, do it!" Carly says, Ethan screaming as Lunch pepper sprayed him before Carly jumped up and tackled Ethan, her fists slamming into his face, arms and rib cage before the fight was broken up by Eli, who dragged both girls out of the room._

" _Let us go!" Lunch screamed as Max ran to them, Eli setting Carly and Lunch back on the ground._

" _For fuck's sake, what happened?!" Carly asks, seeing scorch marks on Max's blouse._

" _The jocks went a bit crazy when the locker doors fell on them!" Max says…_

 **Present time…**

"Nearly got expelled for that prank. They drilled a peephole from their locker room to ours the week before!" Carly says, Carter snickering slightly.

"I can't believe my son got beat up by two girls like you two." Carter said, amazed.

"They may be tiny but they fight like-" Tracey says, cut off by Michael and Blake walking in.

"Did we miss it already?" Michael asks, seeing Lunch.

"Please don't tell us we've missed it?" Blake asked.

"She's locked herself upstairs." Johnny says, Blake groaning and looking at Lunch.

"What? Couldn't wait too long." Lunch says.

"I wanna see her go all berserk on everyone." Blake complained. "Except for Carly and the little one."

"She's gonna go berserk later." Carly says before she headed outside for some fresh air.

It was outside that she heard more footsteps and turned… her eyes turning wide…


	5. Chapter 5: Life Moves Forward

"Hey…" Ethan says, trying to touch Carly but her eyes narrowed in anger and he lowered his left hand.

"You should've stayed wherever you ran to." Carly says, Ethan turning startled as he realised it wasn't just anger but protectiveness… protectiveness reminding him of how Norah was before Charlotte was born.

"The hell's going on out-" Johnny starts to ask as he ran outside, Ethan looking at him and Johnny standing in front of Carly. "Ethan, why are you back here?!"

"I came here to see my cousin and I heard that my sister, Blake was here. Just relax, Johnny." Ethan explained.

"Relax?! You hurt Carly twice and put her in the hospital!" Johnny says.

"Ethan, this time in mine and everyone else's lives, it's already been damaged by Trevor blinding Sam and trying to kill Sammy!" Carly says, Ethan not believing her.

"Who are you trying to fool?! Trevor only went off because Johnny knocked you up!" Ethan says angrily… unaware that Blake was at the gate until she stormed over and punched Ethan in the nose, breaking it.

"Fucking asshole of a brother you are." Blake hissed, still having her fist balled up. "I was gonna tell you something important... but you done fucked it up, Ethan."

"People change in life… and clearly, I wasn't the only one." Ethan says, looking at Carly.

"I didn't have a choice in what happened in Ludendorff and life doesn't stand still, what's so wrong about having a family?!" Carly says, her arms crossed.

"Carly and Johnny are doing okay and so are Franklin and I, Ethan." Blake said, standing by Carly's side.

"Trevor doesn't know by now, you know he's gonna try to fuck it up." Ethan says, seeming calmer.

"He won't fuck anything up!" Blake yelled, before calming down. "Cause, we have children to protect. Charlie, Carly and Johnny's baby…" Blake placed her hand on her stomach. "And even mine's and Franklin's."

Carly and Johnny looked at each other in shock, Ethan hearing the cab driver blow the horn.

"Pay the fare!" The cab driver shouts.

Ethan stormed off, Blake and Carly hugging.

"I don't know what happened… but something made him change in the nearly 10 years we were separated." Carly says.

"Whatever he's done in the past ten years, he's outta our lives now, cousin." Blake said, letting go.

"Yeah…" Carly says. _'The last time I thought someone was out of our lives, I was left stranded in Ludendorff with the Triads trying to kill me.'_ She thought.

Blake rested a hand on Carly's back, sensing what Carly was thinking…

 _ **4 years ago…**_

 _Blake, Franklin and Johnny ran into the warehouse, shooting every Triad and finding Carly, who was chained to a meathook by her legs, her wrists and mouth taped and her screaming in a muffled voice that the machine was jammed._

" _Toss me a gun!" Carly screamed, Johnny doing so and Carly shooting the two Triads._

" _Blake, Franklin, check around the corner!" Johnny says, shooting the chain and catching Carly in his arms as Blake and Franklin shot the incoming Triads._

" _Carly, where's Michael?!" Franklin asks once they were outside, Carly managing to pull the tape off her mouth after Johnny cut the tape off her wrists._

" _Last I checked, with Carter… Dad said he had some old secret he was trying to figure out how to explain." Carly says, Blake looking at her. "He didn't tell me what it was… but I know it involves you." She says._

 _All four ended up at the Missildine house, Blake pulling Michael aside._

" _Spill it, what are you hiding?!" Blake growls._

" _Blake, this isn't the time to explain, not while your cousin's hurt." Michael says, watching Carly flinch as Carter sprayed a bit of lidocaine into her scraped knees, Johnny lightly rubbing Carly's shoulders._

" _Damn those Triads and damn Trevor! Gonna put him on a meathook and beat the hell outta him, see how he likes it!" Carly growled, Carter managing to calm her…_

 **Present time…**

"That night nearly tore all of us apart." Carly says once they were back in the house, the door closed.

"Yeah, I was really worried, but whatever Uncle Michael's hiding away from me... I still want a answer." Blake said. "Is it something that I should never know, cousin?"

"We all have things we wish we didn't know… or didn't see and can't unsee. If he mentioned it when I was younger, I can't remember because of the head injuries." Carly says.

"Well, you know I can't remember certain things too. Remember when my Mom turned abusive bitch on me?" Blake asked.

"Macey was almost as scary as Trevor…" Carly says.

"Yeah… you can say that. I still remember my times in the basement… and when I killed her." Blake said, looking away. She was about to cry once more, but she was holding it in.

Carly reached out, rubbing Blake's right shoulder… and both saw Lunch and Michael talking.

"I've been trying… I feel strange without it." Lunch says.

"The most important part is that you're trying to quit." Michael says.

"Is that true?" Carly asks after they walked over. "Lynnette, is this why you're drinking excessively, you're trying to quit weed?" She asks.

"No wonder. She's been acting so strange recently." Blake said.

"That's one way of putting it… I could think clearly, I felt better… and then the withdrawal hit and I felt sick." Lunch says.

"One in place of another…" Carly says.

"Lynnette, don't give up." Blake said. "I know it's hard but please don't give in."

"I'm trying, Blakesleigh… I ain't giving in." Lunch says as they hug.

Upstairs in her old room after a while, Carly looked around… and smiled when she saw a picture of her and Carter before Carter walked in.

"How's Lunch? She asleep?" Carly asks.

"Yeah, she's knocked out." Carter said walking towards his niece. "How's the pregnancy going?"

"Okay, so far. Having trouble keeping much food down but it's like my brain's gone haywire." Carly says, Carter seeing a list in her hand and _'Mint ice cream and Jalapenos on the way home.'_ was written on it.

Carter chuckled a little. "I can't believe you're pregnant now… and I guess what. I'm kinda worried about you and Blake."

"Me too… but we just need to keep an eye on her. Uncle Carter… you know he's gonna break out of that cell, what do we do then?" Carly says.

"I say… protect the people you love." Carter said. "You have a baby on the way and I'm also worried about my daughter as well. Norah told me that she's pregnant. Anyway, if he breaks out, your Dad and I are going after him."

"I hope you guys kill that son of a bitch after what he's done… poor Sam and Sammy, they're just trying to live life like the rest of us." Carly says as tears fell, Carter taking her into his arms.

"They're gonna live life like all of us, but there is one word Trevor doesn't understand, Violet." Carter said.

"He needs to know what back off means… he didn't when he nearly killed Juana, when he did kill that guard in the bank… poor Brad really didn't know what he was walking into, neither did you." Carly says.

"Lester told us it was suicidal." Carter says as they let go.

"Lester's a wise man like you and Dad." Carly says.

"Thanks, Carly." Carter smiled.

"You're welcome." Carly says as they headed downstairs.


End file.
